heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Damsel in Distress/Gallery
Gallery Images Peach_&_Bowser.png|Princess Peach kidnapped by Bowser. nell10.JPG|Nell Fenwick getting kidnapped by Snidley Whiplash. Princess Zelda Captured.jpg|Princess Zelda gets captured by Ganondorf. Jewel kidnapped by Nigel.png|Jewel kidnapped by Nigel Kim_tied.png|Kim Possible tied Up after she's gets double-crossed by Eric. T-Rex_Jess.jpg|Jessica Harding hanging on the edge at the mercy of Tyrannosaurus Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt.jpg|Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt and his pirates. File:Ginormica held prisoner by Gallaxhar.png|Ginormica held hostage by Gallaxhar. File:Leah hostage.jpg|Leah Estrogen kidnaped by Thrax. File:Mlp_the_movie_metrofilms_-_tempest_shadow_and_imprisoned_twilight.jpg|Twilight Sparkle captured by Tempest Shadow. Rain washed away by a raging river.png|Rain washed away by a raging river Blue-Eyes attacked by One-Eye.png|Blue-Eyes being attacked by One-Eye. Itbabytop.png|Beverly Marsh captured by It/Pennywise Angie_held_hostage_by_Don_Lino.jpg|Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Don Lino. Lilo kidnapped by Captain Gantu.png|Lilo kidnapped by Captain Gantu. Princess Leia at the mercy of Darth Vader.png|Princess Leia at the mercy of Lord Darth Vader Perils_of_Penelope_Pitstop.jpg|Penelope Pitstop Kidnapped by The Hooded Claw Daphne Blake tied up.png|Daphne Blake gets captured and tied up multiple times (Like for example, She gets tied up by two undead soldiers). Belle-Wolves-(Beauty_and_the_Beast).jpg|Belle being attacked by a pack of wolves. Boo kidnapped by Randall Boggs.jpg|Boo held hostage by Randall Boggs. Ginger captured by Mr. Tweedy.png|Ginger captured by Mr. Tweedy to test her on the pie machine. Shero and Misket tied up.jpg|Misket and Shero tied up by Cizer. Amber_and_Crystal_in_trouble.jpg|Crystal about to be beheaded by Steve with bulldozer, but Amber protect her, in result both are in danger. Starling imprisoned by Repton.png|Starling imprisoned by Repton Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.jpg|Marina snatched by the Roc eagle. Megara held prisoner by Hades.jpg|Megara held prisoner by Hades Brave-disneyscreencaps_com-9228.jpg|Merida being brutally attacked by Mor'du. Lady Jaye captured.png|Lady Jaye captured by Destro. Kimber Benton captured.png|Kimber Benton tied up. Kayley in Distress.png|Kayley held hostage by Ruber and his goons Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police.jpg|Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police after being framed by Blackfire. Raven about to be attacked by Adonis.jpg|Raven about to be attacked by Adonis. Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel.png|Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel to keep her from warning Flynn Rider Kancolle-7-Img036.jpg|Shoukaku was being attacked by the Abyssal Fleet planes. SpongeBob's friends at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman.png|Sandy at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman Twilight's friends and Discord is captured.png|Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike and Discord have been taken prisoners. Kiara surrounded by the brush fire.jpg|Kiara being surrounded by the brush fire made by Vitani and Nuka. Alex held hostage by Marco Lumiere.jpg|Alex being held hostage by Marco Lumiere. Oz08.png|Dorothy Gale being dragged by the rainbow Ducky_snatched_by_Pterano_and_his_goons.jpg|Ducky kidnapped by Pterano and his goons. File:Are_You_My_Dad_194.png|Connie Maheswaran captured by Aquamarine and Topaz File:Sora_Takenouchi_kidnapped_by_Etemon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi captured by Datamon Blanchard muffled.png|Snow White captured by an evil wizard Heather's muffled scream.png|Heather captured by Leatherface The Green Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane.jpg|Mary Jane Watson kidnapped by the Green Goblin. finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10264.jpg|Dory caught in a fishing net. Addamses strapped to electric chairs.jpg|Morticia, Wednesday, and Grandmama Frump strapped to electric chairs by Debbie Jellinsky. Elsa is captured.jpg|Elsa locked in the dungeon by Hans. Jack, Miko, and Rafael are now Megatron's prisoners.jpg|Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel have been captured by Decepticons Lin_held_prisoner_by_the_Dragon_Emperor.png|Lin Yuan Guo kidnapped by the Dragon Emperor and his thugs. Evie captured.jpg|Evelyn O'Connell captured by Imhotep. Minnie Mouse held hostage by Pete.png|Minnie Mouse held hostage by Pete Princess Amaranth captured.png|Princess Amaranth is captured Anne-Marie held hostage.png|Anne-Marie held hostage by Carface. Marian Kidnapped.png|Marian kidnapped by the Shadow gang. Lolo kidnapped by Janga.jpeg|Lolo getting kidnapped by Janga. Angie Islington bound and gagged.png|Angie Islington held prisoner by a stranger Stella held prisoner by Crab.png|Stella held prisoner by Crab The real Girl getting tortured for draining their Chemical X by Dick..png|The Powerpuff Girls getting tortured for thier Chemical X by Dick Hardly. Adora gagged.png|Adora captured by Catra and her thugs. Kitana captured.png|Kitana getting captured by Shao Kahn and his minions. Ashley Hammond kidnapped.jpg|Ashley Hammond kidnapped by Ecliptor and the Quantrons Cow held hostage by Red Guy.png|Cow held hostage by Red Guy Dib and Gaz captured by Zim.png|Gaz Membrane restrained by Zim Alex and Irish girl kidnapped.png|Alex and an Irish girl captured. Madison in trouble.png|Madison kidnapped by Mrs. Quivers and her lackeys. Rocco Sage kidnapped by Barb Payne.png|Rocco Sage kidnapped by Barb Payne. Britney kidnapped.png|Britney kidnapped. Wendy in trouble.png|Wendy Darling in trouble. Ingrid Yardstick kidnapped by Maggie Trendset's carpet.jpg|Ingrid Yardstick kidnapped by Maggie Trendset's carpet. red_gagged_by_deadpool58_d7g2ech-fullview.jpg|Red in trouble. Jane bound and gagged.png|Jane kidnapped by Captain Hook. Marahute's captured.png|Marahute being captured by Mcleach. Newt Cocooned by Xenomorphs.jpg|Rebecca (Newt) Jorden cocooned by Xenomorphs. Willie Scott lowered to the Lava.jpg|Willie Scott is being lowered to the Lava by the Thuggee cult. Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity S01E19.png|Rarity is captured by the Diamond Dogs. Astoria captured by Decepticons.jpg|Astoria Carlton-Ritz is being captured by nasty Decepticons. Eliza Thornberry bound and gagged.png|Eliza Thornberry bound and gagged after getting kidnapped by poachers Jenny Foxworth captured.png|Jenny Foxworth held prisoner by Bill Sykes Pippa getting her wheels stuck in the sea.png|Pippa has been stuck in the sea but is being rescued by Budgie Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Vanellope outsmarts Stormtroopers (Excelsior, Stan Lee)|Vanellope being chased by Stormtroopers, but saves herself before she meets the princesses Amy Rose's First Appearance|Amy Rose kidnapped by Metal Sonic Category:Galleries